A Choice Only a Creep Would Make
by Valcerie Assassin
Summary: Knux/Rouge. I just wrote this in my spare time for the fun of it so it's not anything great. A fight can turn out quite differently in the end...


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters *sniff* wish I did but I don't so you can't sue me : P

A/N: This isn't related to the cartoons. I don't watch that and probably never will, I like the games. Also, I have pretty much ignored the true story and just wrote this for fun. It isn't very good but PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME *gulp*

~~

A small island stood in the middle of an outstretched waterscape, hit by the setting sun. It was very green with one tree and was hardly big enough for three people. But in the center of this island glinted a small, green gem. A shard of the Master Emerald.

Knuckles smiled as he stood on the shore of the mainland with his arms crossed, staring out at the island. He then jumped into the air and glided above the water towards it. 

A lot seemed to be on his mind lately, such as a certain white bat. Ever since he first met Rouge his world turned upside-down. He had been having dreams for weeks, he almost never noticed when someone was talking to him, and he found it hard to focus, though he would never admit to liking her, not even to himself. Whenever such a thought did cross his mind, it usually put him in a bad mood and would end up yelling at someone or, on occasion, something.

A sudden gust of wind caught Knuckles off guard and nearly sent him plunging into the water. He steadied himself and continued to fly. 'She's a thief. You're just worried that she might get the Master Emerald, that's all' he told himself, shaking his head.

Knuckles sped up a little, noticing the sky was getting darker. The Emerald no longer glinted but was still slightly visible. Knuckles began to gaze past the island, almost hoping to see the white bat but there was nothing. He turned his gaze to the island to find he had sped past it. Cursing under his breath, he flew back towards the island and landed softly. He immediately noticed that the water around it was very deep and there was a drop off instead of a shore line. The island itself seemed very lonely, which seemed to reflect on how Knuckles felt. He gazed around it but there was no sign of anyone, Rouge at the least. 

Sighing, Knuckles approached the Emerald. He slowly outstretched his hand towards it.

"Stop right there! You wouldn't want to get a pretty thing like that dirty, would you?" came a female voice from behind him. Knuckles spun around to see a white bat with her arms crossed. He felt his heart leap, but assured himself that it was just because he was startled. 

"Why don't you just give up now? You'll never get the Master Emerald" he growled. Rouge glared at him and came a few steps closer.

"We'll see about that" she answered, smirking.

A sudden rage boiled up within Knuckles and his eyes narrowed. He clenched his fists and threw a punch at the bat's head. She ducked and quickly tried to trip him, but Knuckles jumped.

Rouge clenched her teeth and lunged at the echidna, sending him skidding backwards across the ground.

"Far too simple" she said, aloofly. 

Knuckles could feel his blood boiling. He regained his footing and flew towards her. Before she knew what was happening, Rouge had been punched across the face. She was knocked to the ground by the sudden force, blood dripping from a gouge in her forehead and cheek. 

Knuckles watched her stumble to her feet. She ran her hand down the side of her face then held it out infront of her, a smirk pulling at the edges of her lips as she looked at her blood stained finger tips.

"Not bad! I guess they don't call you Knuckles for nothing" she laughed, wiping the rest of the blood from her cheek where the echidna's spiked fist had hit her. 

Knuckles growled again. 'I'm just getting started' he thought to himself, clenching his fists. He charged at the bat, drawing his right arm back, ready to punch. He was about to strike when she disappeared. 

Knuckles stood there, stunned. For about five seconds he stood there, unable to think or move. 

"Forgot I had wings?" came a voice from above him. He had just enough time to look up to see a pink-tipped boot before feeling a pain in his head and being knocked to the ground. 

Rouge walked up to him, ready to strike again. Knuckles brought his foot up just in time, slamming her in the jaw and sending her head flailing. 

"You didn't think you could beat me that easily?" Knuckles smirked, regaining his footing. Rouge let out a cry of rage and charged towards him. The two entwined in a very nasty fist fight, slamming one across the face then getting countered, till the whole thing seemed pointless.

Knuckles was sure the fight would never end when he found himself in a tight headlock. He let out a gasp for breath, then flipped Rouge over his back and onto the ground. 

The bat began to stand up when Knuckled slammed her stomach with the side of his fist, knocking her unconscious and sending her spinning though the air and plunging into the water.

Knuckles waited to make sure that the victory was his. Realizing it was he turned to the gem. He had a weird feeling in his stomach. Though he was not about to admit it, that feeling was guilt. He tried not to think of Rouge but it was no use.

Seconds ticked by, then minutes but still there was no sign of the bat. 

Knuckles was staring at the water intently when he heard a sound behind him. Spinning around, his eye caught a figure in a craft above him. The laugh was unmistakable....Eggman.

The echidna barred his teeth, ready to attack but before he could a mechanical hand plunged down from the craft and snatched the gem. 

Dr. Eggman began to fly away. Knuckles growled and flew after the him, determined to reclaim the Emerald shard. He was about to reach the craft when his eye caught a glimpse of the island below then shifted to the water....Rouge...she was drowning. Without looking back at the craft, Knuckles plunged from the air into the water. His eyes darted back and forth, trying to find the bat. 

Knuckles was almost sure he couldn't hold his breath any longer when he saw her, sinking, her hand stretched upward. He forced himself downward, grasping her hand tightly in his. 

Kicking fiercely, Knuckles made his way to the surface, gasping for breath. He swam to the island as quickly as he could and dragged Rouge onto the shore.

Knuckles checked her pulse. She was alive but not breathing. He swallowed a lump in his throat, placing a hand on her stomach and pressing down three times. Nothing. He tried again, Nothing.

"C'mon, come back to me" Knuckles growled, trying harder then ever to force the water out of her. He didn't know why but hot tears were now streaming down his cheeks. There was nothing he could do, he hug his head, a tear hitting the ground.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, holding her hand in both of his, keeping his head turned down.

"Creep" whispered a small voice. Knuckles head shot up. Rouge was looking at him through half open eyes, a warm smile on her face. It hit Knuckles right then and there...he loved her.

The white bat stifled a small cough, and slowly sat up.

"Why?" she asked softly.

"Why what?" asked a dazed and confused Knuckles.

"Why did you save me?" she asked, looking off in the distance at Eggman's craft, which was just disappearing over the horizon.

Knuckles looked at the ground, not knowing what to say.

"You're life means much more to me then a mere jewel..." He hesitated. "And...and you mean more to me than I could ever have imagined till I nearly lost you...Rouge, I love you."

Knuckles closed his eyes tightly, expecting a punch in the face or a slap but instead he felt a soft hand under his chin. His eyes slowly opened, looking strait into a pair of aqua eyes.

"Creep" Rouge whispered, pressing her lips against his, softly. 

Knuckles reacted quickly, pressing his lips more stronly against hers, which lead to Rouge being a little more fierce, until what had been a kiss turned into a battle as bad as their fist fight. 

Rouge was the first to pull away, her cheeks looking rather pink. 

"Sorry....I...." She started.

"You lost" bragged Knuckles, a huge grin stretched across his face. Rouge glared.

"You wanna bet?" she smirked, pressing her lips against his, fiercer than ever. 

This time Knuckles was the first to pull back. He found himself staring into those blue eyes again.

"Okay, we're even" Knuckles laughed. He suddenly noticed how dark it was. The only thing that was still slightly visible was Rouge. "Uh, how are we going to get back to the mainland?" he asked,a sweet-drop sliding down the back of his head. 

"I'm quite used to the dark" Rouge answered, yawning.

"Could we get us back?" Knuckles asked. Rouge stood up and stretched out her hand to him. Knuckles smiled and took it.

"Creep" he whispered.

~End~

Hmmm.......Rouge will have to save Knuckles next time.


End file.
